Talk:Jemma/@comment-99.158.231.64-20140718171158
Hey guys I am a big jemma fan and I and I just came up with the best story ever for jemma please read all the way through I just came up with it hope you enjoy and if u like it please reply and I will make more.thank you: Emmma:(in her sleep) no I won't break up with Daniel you can't make me Then some music and a thick fog that ends up being a spirit comes in her room. Emma: screams!! Who..who..are you? And what are you doing in my room? Spirit: I am nomona and I am here to tell u to break up with Daniel. Emma: oh your one of them. I'm bot breaking up with Daniel no matter who tells me. Spirit: I see you are a stubborn chosen one. Emma frowns. Spirit: much like me when I was young. Emma: you were a witch? And what do you mean you were like me. Spirit: I also was the chosen one 100 years ago,I fell in love with a human named Darren. Emma: see and it is not fair that witches have to loose there powers to date humans. Spirit: that is what I thought too. Me and Darren shared many things in commen and " loved " each other. Until one day the witches council told me I had to break up with him or loose my powers. I decided that it was true love so I gave up my powers. Darren never really accepted my witch side and was happy I gave up my powers. We continued are lives and raised a happy family. Emma: aw that's soo sweet see me and Daniel should be together. Spirit: yes it was until he sought to kill every witch. Powerless or not I was a witch so I ran away taht night.mi begged for my powers back but the witches council refused. See what could happen. Emma: I'm sorry that happend but what me and Daniel have is true love not fake. Spirit: what do you know about love child. i see you won't listen to anything I say so let's put your " true love " to the test. Emma: what kind of test? Spirit: I will give you these love tubes you and the person you give It to must hold it at the same time the water in the love tube can range from white to dark red. Red being the most to white being none. But in a case of true love both tubes will flash red after a minute then crack. If this happens with the human you may keep your powers. Emma: alright then anything to prove its true love. The spirt then flashes away and emma is once again in her room in the dark. The next morning emma caries the two tubes to school hoping she can prove her point. Andi: what is that is a witch blaster tube or a portable cannon. Emma: no it's a love tube. Andi: gross shy do you need that Emma: so I can stay with Daniel and keep my powers Andi: how's that going to help Jax then walks by and joins the conversation right before one of Emma's tube falls out of her hands. Jax caches the tube but before he can give it to emma it flashes red and breaks. Emma: jax? If you want part two comment down below